Dangerous desires
by Starfantasy85
Summary: O'Brien didn't know what was happening to her. She didn't like the chauffeur before and now all of the sudden she was getting this warm feeling in her body always when she looked at him. But how far would she go to get what she wanted? Warning Drug abuse! Set between Episode 6 and 7 from Season 2. Written in POV from O'Brien and Sybil. Grammer update.
1. Chapter 1

It's really a silly Idea from me where I got by catching a scene in season 3 Episode 1. As Matthew walked in together with Tom into the church, I noticed how O'Brien checked out Tom and thought maybe there is more to it. I'm doing this more to practice my writing skills in English and trying me in point of views from villains and heroes. So this story changes between the POV from O'Brien and Sybil. Please review and tell me what you think.

Desire

Chapter 1:

Sarah O'Brien Point of view:

Tap, tap, tap. For an endless moment, I didn't move. Her blue beady eyes stared at me in annoyance and were creeping a tight smile of satisfaction on my lips. I ran my fingertips back to the cup and let the taping sound vibrate thru my fingers again. Tap, tap, tap.

"Have you nothing else to do, Miss O'Brien?"

Anna's stern expression made me just smile wider at her for her sudden outburst, but I swallowed the laughter that was stuck in my throat to act back at the blonde.

"I am sorry! Did I disturb you while you're working?"

I tried to make an honest face to hide the mocking in my words, but I'm sure she wasn't buying it. This time she ignored it completely and were fixing her eyes back to her sewing work in her hands. It was so not proper for an housemaid to do the work of a Lady's maid! We were the only two people in the servant's hall, and I was bored to death. I had already done the changes on her Ladyship's dress, and the dressing gong wasn't going for another 3 hours. Everyone seemed busy twice today, just not me! Of course not, how could I, if she was stealing my work. I'm the Lady's maid around here and not her! Just because she is friendly with Lady Mary, Anna thinks she is something better now. My smile washed away with the sour taste in my mouth. Where was just Thomas today? He wasn't speaking to me since days. It wasn't my fault that his black market business went wrong, but he was certainly acting like it was. Now, that the war was over and he runs out of money, there was not much he could do or go, so where the hell was this little weasel?

"Miss O'Brien? Would you be so kind to go to the garage and tell Mr. Branson that his Lordship needs to order the motor until 4 o' clock pm? Billy seems to have caught the flu somehow, and I have no one other to ask!"

The housekeeper was standing suddenly in the doorway and frightened me half to death with her screeching voice.

"What? I'm not a hall boy or messenger! Why can't you send Anna or Daisy to do it?"

"Because Anna and Daisy are busy at the moment! Just do it, Miss O'Brien! You don't look too busy right now!"

Mrs. Hughes sounded annoyed, and even if I was totally against it, to being downgraded in this manner, I knew it wasn't really wise to fight the housekeeper on the subject.

"Fine, I will do it!"

"Thank you, Miss O'Brien!"

The old broom can go stuff her thank you to somewhere else! Isn't like she let me have a choice in the matter anyway.

As I reached the garage, I could already hear him tinkering away on the car somehow. My eyes searched for him as I peeked around the corner to overlook the area. I felt very uncomfortable about to bringing the chauffeur a message. He would probably mock me afterward for it. Well, he never actually had said much to me until now, but I'm sure if I gave him the right opportunity he would run and tell the others.

At first, I couldn't see him until I heard him cursing from under the car. He pulled himself out from under the Renault, fully covered with black oil over his face and shirt. The chauffeur reached after the cloth on his work table to remove the evidence from his face.

"Damn it, I had should put on my overall for it! It's totally ruined now!".

He pulled on his white shirt to look closer at the mess on it and pulled it out of his trousers. I swallowed hard as I saw it. It was too late to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around either. He unbuttoned his black waistcoat and hung it over the chair in the corner. Then he walked over to the water bowl, put his hands in it and splashed himself a load of water in the face. The water was running down on his face, hair, and neck, soaking his oily shirt with it. I could already make out his muscles, poking out now visible under his wet shirt. His fingers moved to the buttons to open it. Slowly he released his well-formed chest from the sticky material. I couldn't move. I was totally drawn to his beauty and had to swallow the lump in my throat. He let the material slide from his body and hang the dirty shirt over the chair in the corner to his waistcoat. He still hadn't seen me, and I was afraid it could turning out awkward if I would make myself noticed now. So instead of leaving, I continued watching him. I didn't want to stare, but here he was now, standing shirtless and half naked in the garage and I couldn't take my eyes from him. What was just with me? I not even like him, so why am I starring. A very confusing feeling curled up in my stomach and jolt downwards in a particular area. Oh God, that couldn't be good! Totally confused about it, I turned on my heels and walked away.

I was back in the servant's hall, and to my luck, Anna and Mrs. Hughes were nowhere to see. I sunk down at the bench on the table and leaned my head on my hands. My breathing was still a little too fast, and my heart was racing in an uncomfortable, good way. The picture of the half naked chauffeur was still burned inside of my head. He was really good looking, I couldn't deny it.

"What's the matter with you?"

I looked up to see Thomas standing on the side staring at me.

"I'm starting to feel ill, I'm afraid."

"Let's hope it's not this Spanish flu who spreads around! It could end deadly!"

He was mocking me now, but I wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Are you fancy smoke?"

"I thought you feeling ill?"

"It's more mental, I'm afraid!"

"That doesn't sound new to me!"

I ignored this foreseeable comment on his side and walked outside fully knowing he would follow me anyway.

"So what is the matter?"

Thomas sounded now more concerned. I breathed in the soothing air of my cigarette and let it swap in into my lungs. It felt so good. My muscles relaxed at this and I was finally able to talk again.

"You will probably have a big laugh about it!"

"Try me, I could definitely need one after my failure!"

There was no risk in telling Thomas, he wouldn't give her away. Nobody liked him, and for that, I was really thankful today. That was the good part of our relationship, just we two against the rest. Our eyes met, and I knew I could trust him with it.

"I might have a little crush on the chauffeur!"

As the words left my mouth, I felt the embarrassment jolting thru my body. Thomas just stared at me with opened mouth for a second before his lips turned into a pout.

"I thought you didn't like him and isn't he a little young for you?"

"Yes, his constantly talking about politics annoys me really, but if he shut up he is kind of good looking!"

"Well, I would agree to that good looking part, but when does he ever shut up? I couldn't stand his steady on babbling about politics, women's rights, and Irish independents."

"Maybe he is so involved with it because he never met the right woman to distract him with. I never saw him with a girl!"

My spoken thought drew a satisfying feeling into my body. It was similar to the victories over manipulation but somehow different.

"I don't know, he seems not interested in anyone. He is always keeping him to himself. I just see him speaking with Lady Sybil all the time. Politics seems all that matter to him. But anyway, even if your right and he just didn't found the right person yet, what makes you think he would be interested in you?"

"Now you sound quite jealous!"

"Jealous of what? Your imagination?"

"Well no, but I thought maybe you could help me with it!"

"Help you seducing the chauffeur? Have you lost your mind?"

I breathed out a deep sigh. Couldn't Thomas just for once help me, instead of being so difficult. I could trick him into helping me. He still is falling for my games, even if he became quite the professional in it in this days. I made him what he is today, so he could at least be a little more understanding.

"Look, I don't ask you often after a favor, but please help me with it?"

"Fine, if it is so important to you, but I want something in return! You have to make sure that I can stay longer. Mr. Carson is on me about it until when I consider moving out!"

His lips were still in a pout, but his eyes had softened somehow and were shining with confidence again.

"That sounds after a task, but maybe I can talk her Ladyship into handling Mr. Carson!"

"That sounds after a task for you? What should I say, you want me to achieve one of the seven wonders of the world!"

I should be angry at him for his cheeks, but I was used to his ways. He would do what I want, and in return, I will make him stay. It was silly really, but I never felt such a desire in me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas Point of View:

As I was standing outside, close to the cottage hospital on the street, all I could think about was this very grossing pictures always popping up in my mind. O'Brien and the chauffeur together were not just turning my stomach into knots in a very sick way but also not really connectable. It made me feel a little sorry for him fixing him up with O'Brien, but a deal is a deal, and I wouldn't break it. I never thought about Miss O'Brien to being a cougar. But how to do it? Maybe I should know more about him, but what do I know besides him being political?

As I was trying to come up with a plan, I noticed how Lady Sybil walked out of the cottage hospital. She looked a little upset, but as her eyes met me, her mouth turned up into a smile.

"What are you doing here? It's really nice to see you, I haven't noticed you lately around the house!"

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke to me and it made me feel warm inside.

"I don't want you to bother you with, milady."

"Nonsense! I thought we are friends, so tell me what happened to you!"

Am I her friend? How could she say that so quickly? Didn't she know what all the others were saying about him? Nobody was friends with me, not even O'Brien! But since I lost everything, talking to someone different as O'Brien would maybe help.

"You would think maybe wrong from me, by telling you! Since the war is over, I tried to come up with ideas for what to do next. Mrs. Patmore was short on supplies, so I thought about going into business by buying ingredients and sell them then for a certain price. But I got chipped! I'm such a fool! The guy where sold me it changed my orders into a cheap look alike. All my savings are gone now! I can't go to the police because it wasn't entirely legal. The guy disappeared, so I'm looking out to find him since a few day's."

Lady Sybil stared at me sympathetically.

"So it was black market business, that's why you can't go to the police?"

"Yes!"

"I'm so sorry for you. I wish I could help!"

"Don't bother, milady! There is nothing to be done, I just have to find something new to do!"

Somehow she looked more understanding as I had expected.

"I know exactly how you feel. I was just speaking to Dr. Clarkson to ask him after a reference for my nursing, and all he could say about it is why would I need one! The war is over, so there is no reason for me with continuing with my work!"

She was mocking Dr. Clarkson voice as she said it. It made me smile.

"You know how he is! Stubborn in his ways, but you no one to give up so easily, Lady Sybil! You will find a way!"

Her stern expression softened as I said it. I really meant it. She was always on my side as we were still working at the hospital together. If someone could convince the doctor to do something, then it was Lady Sybil. Well or Mrs. Crawley, but that was something entirely different.

"You're right, Thank you, Thomas. May I call you Thomas again?"

"Of course, milady. We are friends, remember?"

"Of course we are!"

That gave me an idea. She was friends with the chauffeur too, so Lady Sybil had to know all about him! I could ask her to help me! She could hold a secret since she knows all about mine and would never give me away.

"Well, there is something I would need your help with, Lady Sybil! You know Mr. Branson really well, do you?"

For a quick second, she looked shocked, but her expression changed back into a smile.

"Yes, you can say that! I know him really well! Why are you asking?"

"Well, how to start this! Let's say there is a woman who is interested in him and wants me to arrange things between them!"

Now Lady Sybil looked really shocked.

"What? Who? I mean arrange what? Like a courtship?"

"No, I don't think so, for a dangerous thing she is definitely too old. I guess it's more meant for fun."

The words had slipped my mouth before I had considered who I was talking with. I couldn't just tell a young Lady that someone I know wants to get physical with the chauffeur. It was clearly a mistake to pronounce it as her face had frozen in a shock.

"Let me get this straight! You want me to help you get my...getting Branson together with an older woman you know, to have...?"

She didn't finish the sentence, but she clearly understood. I was a little confused by the way she said older woman. Did she already suspect who I meant as I said it?

"Well, I'm not really convinced either, but I made a deal with her. She helps me with my black market situation if I help her. So one hand washes the other! It's just nobody of us ever seen him with a girl so there might be a chance! He definitely is not like me so it must be something behind it."

"But he has a girl already, and I'm sure she wouldn't like it if her fiancé would go off to satisfy someone else's needs!"

Lady Sybil sounded quite angry right now, but what should I make out of it. Has he a girl?

"He actually is engaged? With who? I never saw him with someone!"

Now she looked kind of nervous. What was just going on?

"With someone of the nurses! She didn't want other people to know before they announce it together!"

"Oh! Okay, then I just tell her that then. Don't worry I handle her!"

I tried to ease her into it. I didn't want her to be angry with me, she was the only one ever to treat me with kindness and to take me for who I am.

"It's O'Brien, isn't it! You not really have many older women as friends who asked for favors in return!"

Lady Sybil was really a smart one. No reason to deny it now.

"Well yes, but please don't mention it to her. I just tell her he is engaged."

"But, how can she lower herself to such things. And by the way, I not even though she likes him. I had never suspected her of being all cougar."

I had to snort at that. That was exactly what I had thought about it.

"Well, if you in a certain age I suspect women are getting a little desperate."

"Then she can get her someone else to get desperate with!"

Wow, what was just with her today. Well, yes Mr. Branson was her friend, and I suspect that nurse she was talking about too, but it's not likely for her to get angry.

"I better go now before they holding up a search party for me. I hope indeed things are getting better soon for you're finding something to do!"

Her smile had returned to her face, and with that, she turned on her heels.

"Good day, Lady Sybil!"

"Good day, Thomas. Looking forward to seeing you again."

She had called it after me as she is gone on her way, leaving me to my confusing thoughts. O'Brien will not like that. Hopefully, she would not let it out on me.

A/ coming next...Sybil's POV


	3. Chapter 3

Sybil's POV

The garage came already into sight, and I was still boiling with anger. What was this woman thinking? He would never agree to such a thing! Not with O'Brien anyway! What for a horrible woman! My anger was washing slowly away as I see Tom standing on his work desk on the side. He was scribbling something in his notebook, while the fingers of his left hand taped away on the top of the desk, keeping time to a song no one else could hear. His back was still pointed to me, but the clicking sounds of my heels had given me away. As he turned to face me, his boyish cute smile made my heart flutter.

"Did you got the reference from Dr. Clarkson?"

He came closer, and I could already draw in the smell of fresh soap and sandalwood coming from him towards me. It made me breathe in slowly as he lied his hands around my hips and drawn me to the warmth of his body. I had totally forgotten what I was about to say, as I looked up into his ocean blue pools, moving my hand to the back of his neck and pulling him in, into a passionate kiss. I had missed him so much! I sighed in his mouth as he released my lips for a quick second, but I didn't want to stop. Pushing my tongue into his mouth, he quickly was catching up with me, moving in a rhythmical dance as our tongues touched. I pressed my body closer to him, feeling up his muscles on his back as my hands slide slowly down his spine. He grinned into my mouth as he noticed where my hands were traveling.

"Getting all naughty, milady!?"

He was chuckling against the corner of my mouth. I pulled away as I realized that my desire for him had gone ahead of me. We couldn't do that! If we wanted my parents to accept our engagement, then we couldn't give them any more reason to hate him. They shouldn't think of him that we did something not proper before we are married. If we only would be married already! It was so hard to resist him. He looked at me with disappointment as I made a step back.

"I didn't mean to make you stop!"

"I know, but we have to do this the right way if we want exception!"

He sighed and just nodded at me.

"I didn't get the reference from Dr. Clarkson! He said there is no reason for me to work as a nurse anymore!"

The frustration came back to me as I told Tom. Everyone was making things harder for us as it already was.

"But you need the reference if you want to work in the Dublin hospital. My aunt Aoife can get you in one of the real training courses, she wrote me, but you have to show them a reference that you are already trained in the basics."

My heart started fluttering again. I would actually work again and become a real nurse, not just a wartime nurse where was no use more now.

"I will try again. It's just hard to find the right words to Dr. Clarkson without telling him for what I need it! What about your job search? Anything new?"

"Not much! I got a consent for a small Irish newspaper, but I don't think I will accept it! I need something bigger than that, something I can reach people with my writing and not just the Irishman. I want all of them to wake up and see the truth, I'm sure at such a small publisher we just getting laughed at!"

"I understand! So we wait until something better comes up! Don't worry we can do that."

His face was still stern. There was clearly something else what bothers him.

"What is it?"

"I got a letter from my mother! She said you can live with her until we married, but she thinks we are very foolish to go and move to Dublin. She says besides the fact that you are an aristocrat, she can not understand how I can bring you in such danger, where hate and street fights on the daily order and the streets full of poor people without anything to eat. She recommends that we stay in Bray with her, where it is much safer and the payment a little better. My mother never understood how important that all is for me! She is going on about it, that my father made sure we have a good life outside from Dublin, with a house near the bay and I just threw that all away for joining into the fights. You would probably not believe me, but my family belonged to the middle class. A not upper middle class like Mr. Matthew, but my father did well enough."

"I believe you! Don't worry too much about it. If we want to change things we have to be there where the danger is. How to help people from a distance?"

He smiled at me. How is he always able to put butterflies in my stomach just with smiling at me?

"I love you so much! But you know what, maybe my mother is right about it. There is a small hospital in Bray too. It's a little smaller as the cottage hospital here, but maybe you could work there. It would be much safer and better to convince your family either! My mother could watch our children if we have some while you're working, I'm sure my aunt would do the same in Dublin, but I'm just saying!"

He was so incredible! I never meet anyone like him were encourage me to work and live my dreams. We will be so happy!

"No, we will move to Dublin! I want to help the people there, stitching them back together, while you fight for their freedom. We are a team, and our parents have just to accept the fact that this is important for us!"

"You so incredible!"

He pulled me back into his arms, and we kissed passionately again.

"You two are unbelievable!"

Mary's voice made me jump, and I pushed Tom quickly away. I looked back into her angry face!

"You know, Mama worries where you have been all day, and you have nothing better to do as to make out in the garage with the chauffeur! Excellent work keeping it secret! Have you learned nothing from your novel's! Wait until the dark of the night to sneak out to your affair and not doing it in bright daylight where everywhere can walk in at any moment!"

I sighed heavily at Mary's lecture. Why had she to be so cold about it, couldn't she just understand that they are in love!

"I'm not having an affair! He is my fiancée even if you don't like it. We were just talking about our plans!"

"Yes, I could see that! I always talking to people while sticking my tongue in others people's mouth!", she said sarcastically.

"Tell mama I'm coming in a minute. We have something important to discuss! And I mean actually talk this time!"

Mary rolled her eyes at me and turned on her heels. I waited until she was out of sight and turned back to Tom.

"There is actually something else what troubles me!"

"Oh, what is it?"

"Apparently, someone told me that O'Brien is after you!"

"What? Why? What have I done!"

He asked worried now but hadn't quite understood what I meant. The scared look on his face was actually hilarious. A grown man was afraid of a small woman.

"No, not like that! She is more romantically interested in you!"

I watched how his face falls from shocked into a big smile before he started laughing hysterical at me.

"From who you have that information. Hell would probably freeze over before Miss O'Brien would be in any kind interested in me. She not even likes me! Going always on about it how I take advantage of Mrs. Hughes kindness for even being in the servant's hall."

Annoyed I crossed my arms in front of me.

"I'm not making that up! Thomas asked me If you have a girl because they never saw you with one and If I would help him matching you up with O'Brien!"

"That just smells like one of their games! He had probably let you on!"

"No, he hasn't! He isn't like that to me, and by the way, we came on it by accident. He was just saying he now an older woman who is interested in you, and because he doesn't know so many, I guessed that it is O'Brien! But don't worry I told him that you're engaged to one of the nurses and didn't want others to know yet. He said he will tell O'Brien that! So nothing to worry about, I just wanted you to know in case she is trying something!"

He nodded still with confusing written on his face.

"Well, that's awkward! But you should better go now before Lady Mary gives us more trouble. Don't worry I take care of Miss O'Brien. I tell her that I have already a girl. It's better if I do it instead of Thomas!"

"You're sure about that! I mean it sounds after a lot less trouble if we let Thomas handle it. What if she gets mad about the fact that you know!"

"You probably right, it's just I don't trust Thomas the way you do. If you would know what he always pulls at Mr. Bates and Anna!"

"But he isn't like that to me! He likes me, so stop worrying!"

I gave him a quick peck on his lips before I left him to his work.

A/ Coming next O'Brien's revenge on Tom ;)


	4. Chapter 4

To the one guest review: If you thought that until now was crazy then you will be very surprised; ). I'm only starting.

O'Brien POV

As I stood hesitating in the servant's hall, with all the passing through my mind, Thomas' voice came again, with a sharper note in it.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"I did, thank you Thomas, but I don't believe it! He apparently lied about it! There is nothing in this house we don't know about! We had already heard about it if he would be engaged!"

It was evident to me that this little Irish bastard was making things up. He probably had told that to Lady Sybil to show off, or maybe he had seen me and suspected something? Oh God that would be embarrassing if he would know! Wait, if he knew, then he is apparently rejecting me! How can he think he is getting away with it! Oh no, he will pay for this embarrassment!

"Lady Sybil told me that the nurse he is engaged with doesn't want anyone to know before they pronounce it together!"

Thomas always looked different when he was talking about Lady Sybil. He would never step in for anyone but himself. Just Lady Sybil seemed to get thru to him. How annoying!

"Do you always believe everything Lady Sybil says? She is not so kind everyone thinks about her!"

"How can you say such a thing! She is always kind to everyone!"

To you and the rest maybe, but I know what she is thinking of me. I had over heard them talking once, Lady Mary, Lady Edith, and Lady Sybil. They had mocked me and my relationship to Her Ladyship! She wasn't as nice everyone was thinking. If everyone is thinking of me, like I'm the villain in some kind of fairytale, I will give them a villain if they not being careful!

"Well, if this is the help you offered to me then I really see no reason in to help you either!"

I was angry now and just stormed out of the servant's hall leaving that unhelpful weasel alone with his pouting.

Suddenly as I was on the way to the stairs, Mr. Branson walked in through the back door. He had apparently changed in a new livery. God, he was handsome! Not again with this thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Miss O'Brien!"

He greeted me and wanted to open his mouth to say something else, but remained silent. His face had somehow turned red. Oh bloody hell, he knows! He smiled at me friendly and then there was it again this wired feeling jolting downwards. I couldn't draw my eyes off his chest, the pictures were still burned inside of my head. Forceful I tried to look him in his eyes. I gave him one of my cold expressions to not letting him show any signs of weakness. I had to say something, and then an idea crossed my mind.

"Good that you here, Mr. Branson! Mrs. Hughes wanted me to deliver you a message! His Lordship intends to order the motor until 4 o'clock today."

I said it as harshly as I could. The chauffeur stared at me open-mouthed until he spoke.

"But that is in 10 minutes! The car is not ready yet!"

"Then you better hurry!", I added coldly and uncaring.

He turned faster around as I gave him credit for and stormed back outside. There it was again this incredible feeling of satisfaction. But somehow it wasn't enough! What was just with me? I still wanted him! If there would be just a way? Another idea struck me! Maybe I help Thomas after all, at least to find his black market man. I need something from that guy, I'm sure he knows where to get it!

I went back to the servant's hall where Thomas sat still on the bench with a cup of tea.

"I thought about it, and I will help you anyway! I help you find your dealer and getting your money back!"

His eyes fixed on me in surprise.

"You will? How? I looked already everywhere! He is gone, left the country or something!"

"I don't think he left the country. I know such means! He is already on a new victim, and I know a bar where people like him hang around. He might be not there but that people know each other and we might find someone who knows him."

Thomas sighed and looked at me in annoyance.

"You think I didn't reflect on that already? I looked in on a lot of bars where people like him hang around including the one I met him before. He is gone!"

How can he be so smart and so dumb to the same time?

"Oh just trust me and come with me! We're going out tonight!"

It was already late at night, as Thomas and I inquired the bar "Three Boars" in Ripon. Then suddenly, my eyes were caught by two men on the bar, changing something quickly under the counter. Nobody had noticed but me, as I have a look for such kind of things. With them, we will start! I made a quick motion at Thomas to let him understand what I was up to. The man on the left was a red faced middle aged man with graying dark hair. His hat was placed in front of him at the bar table. I approached carefully and seated myself on the empty seat next to him. Thomas followed my leads.

"One Apple cider, please!"

I told them, a little over the weighted bartender.

"For myself a brandy, please!"

"An Apple cider and a Brandy, coming quickly!"

The bold man replied and turned away.

"It's really a shame we don't know anyone who could sell us certain things to a better price!"

I whispered to Thomas so that just the man next to us could hear. The man spun his head around faster as I had suspected.

"You looking for supplies or more for prescription ones?"

The man's rough voice startled me for a second.

"Oh for supplies, but I'm not sure what you meant with prescription ones? Maybe that would be good for business too!"

I told the man in my sweet voice. Of course, I already knew what he was implying, but I had to be careful in case there is some police around. Maybe that man had exactly what I need for my problem!

"Oh you know, some medication. I have some excellent stuff where helps by certain diseases but also some who makes you just feeling better."

"Feeling better? Like how?"

"You know! Somewhere takes you out of depressions, and some are also stimulating!"

"I don't know, we're looking more for supplies I suppose!"

Oh, why couldn't Thomas just let me talk? He should stop being so selfless and start to think of others too.

"Come on, we don't have to be so picky! If it is good for business?"

Thomas rolled his eyes at me.

"But are you selling the supplies and prescriptions, or you just know somebody?"

Thomas started questioning. He wanted to get his money back!

"Because I know already a guy, his prices are low, and he has a big assortment. Maybe you know him? He is 6 feet tall, kind of athletic feature, dark hair and a sunburned face. He called himself Mr. Paton!"

The man looked angered at Thomas!

"Yeah, I think I know the man! Don't buy from him, he is much too expensive, and he has a bad reputation. If you order from me, I assure you a lower price and just the greatest products!"

"I don't know! I had already an agreement with him to pick the delivery up in two days. I have no way to contact him to cancel it!"

"Oh, I know exactly where he is hanging around I can give you the address if you make sure you buy from me!"

"Of course, I will! What do you think?"

Thomas questioned me. It was perfect he had an address, and I could get some of the man's medication.

"I will make a deal with you right now, to assure you that my friend comes back! If it is really a good example of your prescription ones, then we are glad to make more business with you in the future!"

The man's lips split into a big smile.

"I'm glad too, what are you interested in? If you two would come with me to my room after your drinks, I can show you already a few examples!"

"That's a great idea why don't you go ahead, and we come up after our drinks are finished? Which room are you staying?"

"Oh, there is just one room on the left upstairs! I will wait there!"

This man was really desperate to make a big deal. Just perfect for my situation. It's meant to be this way! The middle aged man disappeared upstairs while we were finishing our drinks.

"You're not really going up there, or do you?"

Thomas sounded worried.

"Don't worry, you can wait for me here! I get you your address, and then we go back to the house!"

"Is it such a very good idea to go up alone to a man's room?"

"Oh please, are you worried now about my reputation? I'm almost flattered!"

He rolled his eyes at me again, but waited anyway at the bar, while I made my way upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom's Point of view

Awkward! That's all that I could think of, as I drove Lord Grantham into Ripen again the next day. As he was in a good mood today, he tried to have a conversation about the changes in politics after the war with me, but all I gave him was just a quick, polite answer. Not at all what his Lordship was used too, by me. I could feel his disappointed rising at my antics, acting like ordinary servants with nothing to say. Oh, how much more disappointed in me would he be, when he learns about Sybil and I? Better not pretending otherwise and starting getting used to it.

"Is something the matter, Branson?", he asked after a short while of silence.

"Not really milord!", I shot quick back. "Just a little preoccupied today.", I added truthfully. I never lied, and I wasn't tempted to start now with it. Say as much as is needed and there would never be a reason to lie about anything. Nevertheless, a lie could always be discovered in the end. What people assume of missing out on details wasn't his fault anyway.

"Really Branson, you're not yourself today. When I think on it closer, you aren't the same since a while. You haven't explained any of your thoughts on the matter. Even if we never agree with anything, I like to hear your opinion on it! You are the only one I actually can have a conversation with. Nobody else cares about politics, except for Lady Sybil and I rather not talk to her about it, since it always ends in a quarrel. It's different with you. I wished you would just tell me what bothers you? I know there is something! Are you in difficulties?"

For Christ sake that made it even worse. Now he worries!

"I am sorry your Lordship. As I enjoy our conversations too, but I'm just not feeling so well today. It's nothing to worry about for now."

"If you're sure about it! Have a lay down when we back! I'm sure Carson wouldn't mind. Not that it is the Spanish flu! It's awful how quickly it had spread.", He answered still concerned. It was moments like that when I actually felt guilty what Sybil and I were about to do. My awareness of losing the only thing I could call my significant were hanging apparently over my head. Trust and Loyalty! He would never forgive me my betrayal. The only thing that eased me about the situation was the price I would receive. Sybil! I would die for her and for her I will not care what other people think of me. Not even her father.

Still strained from the guilt I walked to the kitchen to get me a cup of tea. Maybe that would calm me down a bit. As I was about to enter, Miss O'Brien startled me from behind by calling my name.

"Mr. Branson. Happy to see you. Are you joining us for tea today?", She asked to polite, holding her own cup of tea in her hands. What was she on about now? She never was friendly towards me. Maybe it was really true what Sybil had said? Was she in love with me? No, that sounded even wrong in my head. That must be a trick of some kind.

"Actually no, I was just about to get me a cup of tea and be on my way! I don't want to take advantage.", I replied a little teasing.

She raised an eyebrow at me and answered smiling. "Well, a few years too late for that. What difference does it make by now? Just join us!"

I knew she tried to be kind, but her smile gave me the creeps. It looked surreal on her face. "Better not. I have still a lot to do, but I thank you for the offer.", I answered as nicely as I could.

"Well, then at least have a cup of tea. Here, I just poured it myself! It's still untouched!", She offered still too sweet. Sometimes was wrong.

"Are you trying to poison me? You're never nice to me!", I asked truthfully.

"Why should I poison you? I don't remember we ever talked much. I have no reason for killing you. See! That's what you get when for once, doing something nice for you colleagues. Always assuming the worst! Why even trying!", Miss O'Brien spat angrily now at me back. Alright, that was the wrong thing to answer. Sometimes I shouldn't say out loud what I am thinking.

"Oh no. I was just joking. Thank you, it's very kind.", I babbled fearfully and took the tea from her in gratitude. Hoping she didn't notice the fright she gave me. It was weird! I wasn't terrified of Miss O`Brien, but she was defiantly no one I want a quarrel with.

"You're welcome!", Was the only thing she answered and turned on her heels to leave to the servant's hall. Annoyed by everything and everyone, I took a deep breath and sniffed at the tea. It smelled as usually, and so I took care a sip of it.

"Are you tempted to stand in the doorway forever!", Mrs. Patmore scoffed at me. "In or out?", she added.

"I'm sorry.", I choked as I almost burned myself at the hot tea from the stare the cook gave me. I walked over to the sink as I planned on having my tea there to avoid any other angry looks of Mrs. Patmore. As I continued sipping at the hot beverages, I suddenly noticed little glowing light point flickering in front of me. It looked like small living being's and then all of the sudden I noticed how the wall behind the sink started to violently shake. Was it coming closer? No! What was just the matter with me? One of the little flying spots floated to the water tap and landed directly on top of it. Was it a fairy? No, fairy's aren't real, I tried to convince myself as I took a closer look.

"What are you doing, Mr. Branson?", Mrs. Patmore asked me with confusion. I didn't know why but it felt wired as I turned around to face the cook.

"Ahhhh," I screamed cold murder as I witnessed how Mrs. Patmore transformed into a red headed demon, with big horns on her forehead.

"What the hell is the matter with you!", the beast screeched in a high pitched voice. "You don't look well Mr. Branson!", the large fairy next to the demon now told me. "How should I feel well there is a red headed demon and a big kitchen fairy looking at me!", I yelled confused back.

"What? How dare you call me that, Mr. Branson! Were you drinking? You better leaving my kitchen now before I serve you cold for dinner.", The demon told me still screeching. That reminded me to pick up the Dowager Countess for dinner. Was it already time?

"Is it already dinner time? I have to pick up Old Lady Grantham."

"What? No! You shouldn't drive anyway in that state!", the red headed demon answered me. "You're acting all drunk Mr. Branson. You better give me the key for the Renault now, before something happens.", She continued. I wasn't drunk! I know exactly how it felt to be drunk, but this wasn't it. I felt better as before, I had to admit, but everything was so bright and full of colors now. Almost beautiful. Well except for the demon in front of me. That one scared me a bit. What wants a beast with car keys anyway. "I don't give you my keys, demon! The motor belongs to Lord Grantham!", I told the creature calmly. I would not be defeated by a creature of hell.

"Okay, I am getting sick of this game here. You better do what I am saying Mr. Branson, and right after that you will go to your cottage and sleep that drunken state of yours off!"

"I am not drunk!", I demanded. But something was off with me. Why did I see all these weird things?

"What is the matter in here? What is all this screaming about!", Miss O'Brien's voice rang through the kitchen. Well, it sounded after Miss O'Brien at least. Another creature looked at me.

"Something is wrong with Mr. Branson! He is acting all drunk!", the demon now explained to the wired creature next to it.

"I'm not drunk!", I repeated myself. When should I had gotten drunk! I'm still at work. Are they stereo typing me now because I'm Irish?

"He doesn't look good, either. Let me give you a hand Mrs. Patmore. I'm sure he is here in the way while you preparing for the servant's tea and dinner.", Miss O'Brien's voice told the red headed demon.

"You certainly can try. Maybe Mr. Branson gives the keys up to you since he is refusing to cooperate with me. He is calling me a creature of hell. I promise you if the lad is clear in his head again I will give him a running for his life for that insult.", the demon spat angrily to the other creature. "Don't worry about it. Maybe he has just the flu and is out of his mind. I take him to his cottage and tell Mr. Carson that he is feeling unwell."

"I am perfectly fine.", I told them angrily. Are they not hearing me?

The kitchen fairy came closer now with a sad expression on her face. "Please Mr. Branson, give us the key for the Renault. You can't drive in your condition!", She almost sang it to me. I sighed at that. Maybe the kitchen fairly was right. Even if I felt perfectly fine, the things I saw right now we're unsettling me a bit.

"Very well! Here have it! Maybe you're right. A lay down would do me good!", I told the kitchen fairy. She was the only creature where didn't look too scary, so I handed her the keys and was about to leave.

"Wait for me, Mr. Branson! I better a company you, just in case.", Miss O'Brien's voice called after me again. She really didn't look like Miss O'Brien at all, but it was her voice. Confused about everything I let her lead the way out of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

A\\\ Warning this chapter includes bad language and a little rated M situation. While nothing really heavy happens, it`s probably better to put a warning for M here. So please don`t be underaged 😉

O'Brien's POW

I run my fingers down his well-formed chest while I tried to unbutton his white shirt further. His reaction was to delayed as to push me away, but he was resisting. "Please no!", he cried out. "We shouldn`t do this!" He managed to slap my hand away. It was almost too dark in the laundry room, but I managed to push him at the shelf behind him and started opening his trousers. Eagerly I captured his mouth with mine, making him moan until he pushed me off again. That little bastard was starting to get on my nerves.

"Please! We shouldn`t do this! Your father will shot me!", The chauffeur protested out of breath. What was he babbling about? My father was dead! I tried to ignore it by unbuttoned my dress and stepped back. The black livery fall to the ground like soft silk, even if it was made just out of the cheapest material. I hadn`t bothered to put my corset on this morning, so I stood just in my knickers and my undergarments in front of my desire. His eyes were wide open but not focused on me. He was staring next to me like we weren't alone. I had enough of this. I captured his lips again and pulled down his trousers.

"Please Sybil…!", he breathed as I reached for his cock. It felt huge even if he hadn't completely gotten hard yet. What did he just said…? "Sybil…!", he said again, and I let go of his shaft. Why was he talking about Lady Sybil? Oh no, does that mean she is the nurse? That couldn`t be! A Lady of a great house wouldn`t be engaged to a chauffeur. "You not Sybil!", He concludes in his dazed state while looking closer at me. He tried to step back and fall clumsily over the edge of the shelf to the floor. Sitting with his back now to the wall I reached for him. He was breathing extremely heavy. "Oh no, what to do now? It didn`t matter anymore I`ve come so far. No reason to stop now I would just continue.", I decided.

I walked over to him and sat forcefully on his lap. He gasped, and I attacked his mouth again. He tasted good, after gingerbread. My arms flung around his neck to pull him closer, but he still buckled. Trying to get away. How dare him to resist me? Suddenly the door swung open, and I froze imminently.

"What the hell?" the voice came as Thomas stood wide eyed at the door. I sighed with relief. "Oh god lord, it is just you!"

"What do you mean by its just me! What the hell are you doing?", He questioned me while looking at the half naked Mr. Branson under me. I stood up and walked over to my dress. Thomas, turned up his nose slightly as he watched me. The chauffeur was staring at the ceiling now, not registering anything anymore. I think he hadn`t even noticed Thomas yet. "What is the matter with him? He isn`t reacting!", Thomas asked me still with confusion written on his face. "I used an example from the dealer on him to make him more willing, but it isn`t as good as I had hoped. "Well, stop playing around with him, haven`t you heard the gong? Her Ladyship is waiting for you!", He spat with annoyment in his voice. With a shock, I put my dress back on. I actually haven`t heard it and totally forgot it was that late. "I`m on my way. You know no word to nobody!", I told him as I passed him at the door already fixing my hair. "What about him?", Thomas pointed to the chauffeur he seemed to have lost consciousness. "Well, I will finish up later with him. Looks like he isn`t going anywhere soon. "I don`t know that doesn't feel right! What if someone misses him?", Thomes questioned. "What is just wrong with you all of a sudden? Since when you have a guilty conscience? What happens to you", I asked surprised. He was different from the war. Had gotten soft! I will have to pull him back on his track. "Nothing happened to me! It just feels more like a criminal act instead of just our usual mischief." He responded with a pouty face. At least I was still getting to him. "Well, then let me get started with my work and get out of my way!", I told him as he still blocked the door. He let me finally pass, and I locked the door behind me. Good that I still had the key to the laundry room I had gathered in the morning from the old broom. I couldn`t wait to come back and finish what I had started. He felt better as I had suspected.

Thomas POV

I couldn`t believe what I just had witnessed as I still passed through the hallway upstairs near the servants quarters. It was gross and wrong, and I don`t know what else. Wasn`t Miss O`Brien at least a little worried she could get caught? She just had locked the drugged chauffeur in a room for her to play with like a toy! This was disgusting, even for me! I couldn`t let her do this, or could I? What if the chauffeur remembers what happened? Isn`t that even consider a rape or does that just count with women? She was going too far with it that's for sure. But who could I tell about it without landing myself in trouble? I was with her as she got the drugs. Maybe I could just tell Lady Sybil! She would know what to do! I had told her already about the failure of my business. She would understand and by the way it was entire O'Brien's idea to drug the chauffeur. I just try to help to put things right. I have to tell Lady Sybil sensible to not make Miss O`Brien suspicious of me. I don`t need her to go after me, I had other troubles to deal with right now. I went through the passage door to the great house where the floors connected.

Determined I walked to Lady Sybil's room, hoping she would be still alone. Anna was probably still busy with Lady Mary, so this was the only chance to catch her alone. I sneaked quietly at the long hallway to Lady Sybil's room and knocked carefully. Better be prepared with an excuse in case her sisters were after all with her. Sometimes they were changing for dinner together. "Come in!", Her soft voice sounded through the door, and I pushed myself in. She sat at the mirror on her chair already dressed in her evening gown looking bright eyed at me.

"Thomas, had something happened?", she asked worried as soon she seen me enter. "Kind of, milady. It`s about Mr. Branson!", I started. "Oh yes I heard he has taken ill, Anna had told me. Is he alright?", she questioned nervously. "I don`t know how to put it, milady. He is not really ill!", I began softly. She looked up at me with a look of confusion. "Well, someone might have put something in his tea, and now he is consciousness in a laundry room near the servants quarters.", I continued. "What? Why? How?", she asked in total shock. "Anna said O´Brien brought him to his cottage! Oh no, she did that to him?", Lady Sybil concluded. "Well, you don`t have that from me, milady! Could that please stay between us?", I asked carefully. The young Lady sighed and stood up. "I will not give you away you have my word! Just show me where he is, would you?" "Of course, milady, but I am afraid I don`t have the key! She locked the door.", I told her. "She locked him in? I will kill her!", She shouted furious at me. There it was again, that weird behavior from her. "Let's just go, shall we! We pick up the key from Mrs. Hughes, she usually has more than one in case some gets swooped. Don`t worry I will come up with an excuse.", she told me confidently, and we left together the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sybil`s POV

The smell of roasted chicken tickled my nose as I pushed against the emerald green door that leads down to the servant's hall. I almost stepped on my too long swarthy evening gown at the end of the stairs, and I had to lean on the cool banister to hold up my balance. Sometimes I disliked the uncomfortable cloth I had to wear it made me so restricted in my movements and created the longing to leave for Ireland even more. ` What had this woman just done to you, Tom? `, the worried voice in my head asked. I had told Thomas I would handle it alone, we would just get noticed if we been seen together by O`Brien. I wanted her to pay for what she had done, but mama would never let her go and how should I even explain it?

"May I help you milady?", I heard Mrs. Hughes interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh Yes, I have a strange request.", I answered a little delayed while being distracted by the rattling kitchen noises.

"O`Brien had told Lady Grantham that the key for the laundry room upstairs isn`t working and to not making my mother late for dinner I thought I could bring it to her."

"You want to bring the lady's maid the keys for the laundry room? It isn`t Miss O'Brien's place to order you around, milady!", The housekeeper told me irritated while she studied my face carefully. `Could she actually see that I`m lying, I wonder? `

"Oh no, of course not! I offered it to my mother to save time! O`Brien was late, so there isn't so much time left to get ready for dinner.", I tried to smooth down Mrs. Hughes suspicion. Her beady eyes were telling me she wasn`t buying a word I just had said but directed me to follow her anyway. I shadowed her to her office while nibbling on my bottom lip, tasting the bitterness of my raspberry lipstick on it. Even if Mrs. Hughes suspected something was going on, I had always been her favorite, she wouldn`t give me away.

"Here it is, milady! Let Miss O`Brien return it to me when you finished.", the housekeeper said with a gentle smile while taking the key out of a light oak wooden shelf hanging organized among many other keys. "Of course! Thank you, Mrs. Hughes! I go up to the back if it's okay with you?", I responded politely with a slight smile. She studied me again but nodded still in her warm nature. "But make sure Mr. Carson doesn't see you milady!", She added with a grin and made me laugh. No, Mr. Carson wouldn`t approve of me taking the back stairs to look for the chauffeur.

Quick I was on my way up the long stairway and to rescue Tom. Finally, on the top of the steps, I had to take a few deep breath before heading to the hall Thomas had described. If I thought about how the servants have to go up and down so many times at the day, it didn`t seem fair.

` Sybil, you can wonder about that later! You have to find Tom! `, I told myself out loud while continuing on my path. The smooth, cool metal of the curved key pressed deep into my closed hand leaving for sure a print mark in it, but I didn`t care. All I could think of was Tom and the anger I felt towards O`Brien. I was standing in front of the door to the laundry room pushing fast the big round key in it and turned the door nob. The door almost automatically sprung open, and I gasped out loud as the flooding light hit the passed out Tom in the darkness of the room. I hurried to his side and tried to shake him awake, but no response was given. My gloved right hand had pressed accidentally against his naked chest making me aware of his half naked state. "Tom?", I shouted to him while I checked for his heart beat leaning closer to him. His musky smell hit my nose leaving me wanting, it was irritating being so close to him. I removed my gloves to feel his temperature making my fingertips prickle as I slide down his well-formed chest. There wasn`t much time to admire him as I discovered he was coated in cold sweat, tiny watery pearls run down his pale torso. I turned around and looked for a towel which I found right behind me on the shelf. Drying him off by running the white cotton gently over his smooth alabaster skin. "Sybil?", he moaned in a whisper. "Yes, Tom I`m here! Don`t worry I take care of you, darling!", I declared to his dazzled state. "We should go somewhere else it's too dangerous here, we might get discovered! Can you move?", I asked him just a few millimeters away from his face. His heavy breath tickled my skin and then suddenly he pressed his lips to mine and pulled me on his lap. Oh God, he felt so good! I responded the kiss first eagerly tasting ginger bread cookies on him until I remembered and pushed him a little too roughly away. "We have no time for that right now, Tom!", I gasped heavy for air and tried to pull him up with me. I can`t bring him to his cottage, the kitchen is too busy right now! Should I get him to my room? What if someone sees him and assumes something? I could tell Mary to help me just in case there is explaining to do. Sure she wasn`t Tom`s best friend right now, but she always helped me, and it isn`t his fault he is in this state.

We stood there for a moment, me holing up his trembling body and being lost in my mind passings, so I hadn't noticed first that Tom`s trousers were hanging at his ankles. I gasped in surprise as I perceived his funny state making him look down at himself in awareness. He quickly tried to pull his trousers back up but fall to the side in a very amusing way landing in a bunch of nicely folded bed sheets. I shouldn`t laugh at his state, but it was too funny. "Are you alright?", I asked still in laughter. The sheets spread everywhere as he tried to get up making him disappear under a white heavenly rainfall of linen. "Someone made the light off! I`m getting blind!", He shouted in a mix of worry and ecstasy. I pulled the soft white sheet of him like uncovering a ghostly figure. His oak colored hair stood in a messy state, but he looked so adorable I could kiss him all over again. "Don`t worry it was just a sheet, my love!", I told him in giggles and dragged him by his hand after me out of the laundry room. He had managed at least to close his trousers but failed to rebuttons his white dress shirt as it hangs still loosely around his half naked torso. He was so good looking how could anyone resent me for wanting to marry him. I had to smuggle him carefully into my room and hid him there until downstairs is nobody anymore. Maybe we have to wait until midnight! When does Mrs. Hughes close up the house? I have to make sure nobody enters my room while I am at dinner or after. Mama usually checks in on me for a quick chat after dinner, I have to make sure she wouldn't do so today.

We went through the big door that connected the servants quarters with the main house and tried to tiptoe to my room. I notched to Tom to be quite, and he sneaked after me like a naughty child mocking my steps by overdoing his. What had O`Brien given him he was so absurd and funny? We reached my room without interruption and stepped in very quickly slamming the door almost to laud shut. `I hope nobody heard that!`


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that I didn`t update for so long, but I have three jobs and so little time. Don`t worry I don`t give up on my stories it just takes longer. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Mary`s POV

I froze at the top of the staircase as I heard a man's voice from the corridor. It emerged from Sybil`s room, I was sure! I quickly shut my eyes to listen more closely. Was I imagine things? There it was again! It sounded like the chauffeur`s voice but she couldn`t be that foolish, or could she? The memory of Mr Pamuk crept itself back into my mind. Devastated I hurried back into the corridor and ceased right in front of Sybil`s door. Eavesdropping I waited for more, but all I was catching were just rumbling noises.

In my panic, I knocked almost too enthusiastic. The rumbling became louder until Sybil swung the door open.

"Mary, I`m so glad you're here! I genuinely need your help.", Sybil stumbled as my eyes try to catch the disturbance in the room. But there was none to see!

"Are you? I thought I heard a man`s voice, but it couldn`t right?"

"Well, maybe you did! It`s not like you think! Something happened, and I didn`t know where else to hide him.", she answered while looking back on her bed.

"I thought you were Mama, so I told him to hide.", she added and rolled her eyes at this.

"Sybil do you know how foolish this is, what if someone from the servants or worse Papa heard you instead of me. What is he doing in your room in the first place?"

I still couldn`t see him, he was probably hiding under the bed, but why wasn`t he coming out?

"O'Brien did something to him! She drugged him and locked him in a laundry room. Tom, you can come out now, its just Mary!"

"What nonsense is that?", I asked. As he still didn`t come out of his hiding spot, Sybil hurried to the bedside and looked under it.

"Tom? Are you alright?", Sybil asked worried while lifting her bed covers to talk to the chauffeur under the bed. Out of curiosity, I followed her to catch a glim.

"Do you know where I parked the car, I can`t remember?", he just asked out of the blue while smiling genuinely at us.

"Well not under Lady Sybil`s bed, I can assure you!", I lashed at him. What about a ridiculous question.

"He is acting all weird since I found him. I couldn`t bring him to his cottage it's to busy downstairs right now. What should we do?", Sybil asked exhausted.

"Come out under there, Tom!", Sybil told him worried. It took him some effort to crawl out from under the bed, stumbled upwards onto his legs to just fall right back to his knees. His shirt wasn`t buttoned up, and his hair stood up wildly. I couldn`t help myself as to give Sybil a judging look.

"I promise you, nothing happened he was already like this as I found him!", She answered knowing exactly my thoughts.

"Look, fairies!", Branson giggled and pointed to the ceiling. Why I was looking up, I couldn`t say I just did. Of course, nothing was there! He wasn`t smelling after alcohol what I would have assumed looking at his state. What did Sybil say, O`Brien was drugging him? Why would she? Sure I`m not O`Brien`s biggest fan either but what would her reason be? Did she had some silly revenge or did she even found out about Sybil and him? Let`s hope not!

The gong rang through the halls, telling us to go down. I twitched slightly in surprise at the sound. Was it this late already? Branson had stopped in his track of giggles looking quite shocked now. "I have to pick up Lady Grantham!", he shouted now. "Psssst Tom not so loud!", Sybil shushed him imminently and tried to reach his hand, but he trambled again backwards.

"He can`t drive in this state! What should we do?", Sybil asked me panicked.

"Let`s stay calm and think. I probably will regret this, but we should ask Edith to pick up Granny while we figure out how to get Branson downstairs. Is he even noticing us at all? He stumbled a few steps to the window while reaching a hand to his heart.

"Tom? Are you alright? Maybe we should call Dr Clarkson. I`m worried!", Sybil said terrified while changing eye contact between him and me.

"He has a heart condition; I don`t know what O`Brien gave him. What if it affects his heart?" It pained me seeing Sybil so in distress because of the chauffeur. Why couldn`t she just have picked a more suitable man? He is already starting making trouble.

"I don`t think that would be a good idea at the moment. Let`s first try to get Branson out of here. We may call the doctor when we have brought him to his cottage. Why don`t I tell Carson that Branson had taken ill and that Edith is picking up granny? That way we can distract Papa and Carson while figuring out what to do next."

"That's a good idea. Meanwhile, I`m getting some water; maybe it helps to get Tom to respond better. Please, be back quickly! We have not much time left before we have to be downstairs." I just nodded and turned away. What don`t you all do for the family!

* * *

Gratefully everything went after our plan with Carson; it had just one downside! Edith wanted to come to Sybil`s room first before she would pick up granny. Why couldn't she be helpful just for once without being difficult?

"But, why couldn`t you just let him in the laundry room and tell us instantly. That way you made it just more difficult?", Edith asked Sybil.

"Stop asking unnecessary questions and go pick up granny.", I just huffed at her.

"I would if I could, but I need the key for the Renault to do so!", she spat back at me.

"Branson, may you give me the keys, please?", Edith tried. He just giggled again, and Edith looked like she was ready to explode. "I don`t have them!", Branson answered still in giggles. "What? Why? Who has the keys?", Sybil asked now before Edith could. "The three-headed demon and the kitchen fairy took them!", He responded slowly while slapping the air around him. I tried to hold my laughter at the picture. Sybil gave me an angry look as she caught the side of me. She was having a rough time. The water had not helped at all I guessed.

"What nonsense is this? Demons and fairies?", Edith huffed now getting angry. "Stop making a scene and just ask in the servant's hall. Maybe Carson has the keys.", I told her.

"Very well, there is anyway nothing else I could do right now!", Edith responded spitefully and went for the door. "Thank you, Edith! I`m grateful for your help!", Sybil added. A smile grew on Edith's lips by the gentle words of our sister.


End file.
